The tale of Jefferson Forest
by VioletPhoenix333
Summary: Jack invites his friends to Jefferson Forest...But what is lurking just beyond the tree line that can't be seen by fire light?: No longer under remake and story will continue as normal.
1. Let's Go to Jefferson Forest!

Jack was watching the weather today, he wanted to know how the weather was going to be like for the weekend. Jack wanted to go camping with his friends, he even invited Mark, Yami, Felix, Bob and Wade to Ireland just for it. Bob had said he couldn't go, unfortunately his girlfriend wanted him to stay with her to meet her parents.

When the weather man said that it was going to be at least 60 for the weekend he was excited to say the least. It was about time he got some warm weather. When Jack texted everybody they were all happy that they were going to see where Jack lived.

Jack thought of a place where they could go camping, he thought for a while then it came to him. Jefferson forest, it would be the perfect setting and he could scare them to death, with the old ghost story that followed the woods.

Over the past two days Jack had waited for his friends to say that they were at the airport.

Finally the text came from Mark saying that he and the others were at the airport waiting for their bags. Jack smiled and grabbed his keys and put on his shoes, hoodie and hat on to cover up his green hair and walked out to his truck. While Jack was outside something told him to look at the sky, it was clouded but there was enough to see that the moon was full in the sky.

A wicked smile made it's way to his face _The tale of Jefferson forest will only be way more scarer now since there's a full moon this weekend_ he thought to himself as he got in his truck and started it.

Jack texted Mark saying that he was on his way then he drove.

* * *

Mark looked at his phone when Jack texted him "Jack is on his way" he said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Good, then maybe we can find out why he wanted us to come so badly" Wade said as he grabbed his bag.

"Maybe Jack wanted us to come to his house to murder us Wade" Felix said in a creepy way.

Mark chuckled "Mark do you know why Jack wanted us to come this weekend?" Yami asked.

"I think he said something about how nice it was going to be this weekend and wanting to go for a hike or something. I'm surprised he didn't tell you"

"Oh" Yami and Wade said at the same time.

"Anyway we should get our stuff and wait for Jack to pick us up. He said he didn't live all that far from the airport" everyone gets their bags and waits for Jack to pick them up. It was only 20 minutes before Jack got to the airport, Jack texted Mark saying he was there. Mark looked at his phone "Jack's here" he said getting up. Wade, Felix and Yami got up as well and walked with Mark out of the airport to meet up with Jack.

Jack was waiting beside his grey 2016 silverado when Mark and the others came out, Jack smiled and waved. Wade was the first to see him "There he is" he said pointing over at him.

They made their way to him "Ya ready ta go campin'?!" Jack asked with a big smile on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Mark said.

"Well then let's get going" Jack said going to get in when he stopped "Oh, you should put you bags in the bed" then he climbed up into the bed and opened a box "Here give me your bags"

Yami was first then Mark, then Wade, then Felix. Jack put the bags in the box one by one "We ready to go now?" Yami asked.

"Yep" Jack said as hopped down and got in, Mark sat in front while Wade sat on the left in the back and Felix on the right with Yami in the middle.

When Mark looked in the back and seen this he laughed "Shuddup" Yami mumbled which only made Mark laugh even harder.

Jack swears in Irish and everybody looks at him, he felt the eyes on him "I forgot i had to go to my sister's house to get the tents" everyone understood and went along with the trip to Sean's sister's house.

The trip was longer than Jack wanted but they had to go and get the tents, other wise there wouldn't be any camping. But Jack wanted to make sure that they were nervous about going there, so he texted his sister and asked her if she could warn them of the place where they're going. So when they got there his sister was more than happy to give back the tents since they're weren't her's anyway.

"So where ya goin' campin'?" she asked.

Since she was right beside them so the others could hear Jack said it "Jefferson forest" he said.

The look on her face was priceless but Jack didn't let it show " _Sean you know that you're not allowed to go there"_ she said in Irish.

Jack didn't think that she was going to be talking like that but it helped, he almost thought about laughing when he seen them " _Sally we don't have to talk like this"_

" _I know but look at their faces"_ Jack nodded " _Okay, but did you bring a weapon?"_

Jack hopped off the bed, he opened the passenger side door and opened the dash, in it was a 9mm pistol fully loaded "See, stop being paranoid, everything's going to be fine okay. _But i didn't forget about the small trail to follow"_ Sally nodded.

After that little talk everything and everyone was loaded up Jack waved his sister goodbye, she smiled and waved but she had a worried look on her face.

* * *

They were almost to Jefferson forest when "So what was your sister saying back there?" Felix asked.

Jack sighed "Oh nothing, she's just scared of the woods. Well theses woods anyway"

"Why?"

"Because of the old folk tale that follows. She hates scary things, and she made me take lucy with me"

"Who's lucy?" Mark asked.

Jack smiled "Open the glove box and you'll find out"

Mark opened the glove box and seen the gun, his eyes widened "Holy shit Jack where are we going that you feel the need to bring a gun with you?"

"Like i said, we're going camping, what you don't bring a weapon with you when you go campin'?"

"Well i thought we were going to a campground or something along the lines of that"

"Nope, out in the woods with no one else around"

"Are you going to kill us?" Wade asked.

Jack busted up laughing "No! Who told you that?!" Felix scooted towards his door, Jack sobered up "No Wadeipoo. I wouldn't kill ya, and oh look we're here"

Jack parked his truck on the side of the abandoned road, there was a small closed gate blocking the path "Alright hold tight" Jack said as he got out.

"Guys i'm nervous" Yami said, everyone agreed.

As Jack was opening the gate he seen footprints in the damp mud, he frowned and bent down, they were shaped like a dogs but big enough to be a bear. He didn't like that and he hoped he had the right bullets. When Jack walked back he seen that everyone was nervous, he could see it on their faces, truth be told he was to sorta nervous but he covered it up with happiness. Jack got in, drove in then getting back out and shutting the gate, then getting back in and driving slowly as to not bump around too much as the trail was very bumpy.

* * *

Jack and his family had camped at Jefferson forest whenever the weather was nice. Yes there was a spooky folk tale that followed the ground but it wasn't real. They had a fire pit up there so they wouldn't have to make one when they got up there, but they would have to get some wood.

When they got to the flat land where Jack and his family camped at sometimes he parked. There were two reasons why Jack brought that gun, One: his dad always did when they went camping, Two: he didn't like going into the woods without something to protect himself with. When he stopped he reached over and pulled the gun out of the glove box and pulled out the clip.

Yep fully loaded with…...silver bullets? Oh yeah, his dad never bought normal ones but he didn't mind. Putting the clip back in and turning the safety on he got out with everyone else, Jack then put on his hustler for the gun on his belt and put the gun in it.

Everyone started unloading tents from the box in the bed. when everything was unloaded Wade, Felix and Yami started setting up the tents while Mark and Jack went to get firewood.

* * *

Jack and Mark were walking through the woods looking for wood that would burn good in a fire when Jack seen something. Jack stopped and pulled Mark down "Hwey-" Mark started but was sshed by Jack.

Jack pointed ahead of them, laying on the ground was a mommy dear with it's baby laying right next to it. Mark awwed "see why i go campin' in ta woods now?" Jack whispered.

* * *

Mark and Jack got some firewood and went back to the camp site, all the tents were up and put together. They sat the wood in the fire pit and Jack lit it with some lighter fluid and a lighter "Jack i thought we were supposed to be doing this cave man style?" Wade asked.

"Well unless you wanna sit here and try startin' a fire, ya be my guest"

Everyone talked and ate sausages over a fire for their food for the rest of the day. When night came Jack told everyone to come closer to the fire for he had a spooky tale to tell. Everyone got closer and listened to Jack tell his tale.

"There once was a village named James town" he said.

"Oh no, i know where this going" Mark said.

"Dammit Mark shut up" Yami said.

Jack cleared his throat, everyone looked back at him "As i was saying. There once was a village named James town. It was a small village and housed few villagers, they were always happy in the day. But when the night came the villagers were scared for their lives and when the moon was full, much like tonight, they could hear the sounds of the howls come from the woods like death bells. One night a young lad by the name of Jefferson never believed in the tale of the James wolf and one night he made the mistake of going off into the woods on a full moon to prove to his village that the wolf didn't exist" everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited. When Jack paused he heard the sound of a branch snapping, no one else noticed this however. Jack shook his head and continued with his story.

"Jefferson entered the woods not hearing a sound other than his own breathing and footsteps, he lit his way with a lantern and carried a musket for only if he was wrong. He heard the howls but he only thought it was just the dogs that the village had. He stopped after hearing the sound of a branch snapping, he turned around slowly and what he seen before him was none other than a monster the size of a bear standing on two legs. He was so frozen from fear that he didn't even see the monster's hand, not a paw a big black furry hand with claws come down swiping at him. Jeffrey hit a tree that was behind him and the monster went to pounce on him but he was ready this time and he shot the creature in it's leg. The monster ran off and so did he, he ran until he made it back to his village. Do ya wanna know why they call this place Jefferson forest?"

Everyone nodded.

"They call it Jefferson forest do to the fact that after his run in with the monster Jeffrey changed. And as the nights changed to a full moon so did he, Jeffrey was the monster and he killed everyone in his village and when he woke up and seen the damage that he'd done. He burnt everything to the ground and ran off into the forest. Some say that on a full moon you can still hear his howl, echoing into the night and if you're unlucky enough to hear it, he kills you or worse"

"Or worse what?" Wade asked.

"He turns YOU!" everyone jumped when Jack yelled "Making you live out the rest of your life as a mindless eating machine that turns into a monster under the full moon's gaze" Jack got up and howled at the moon, he smiled and clapped his hands together "Well goodnight" he said as he went to his tent.


	2. Mark No!

Mark woke up in the middle of the night having to go to the bathroom, he walked out of his tent and the fire was still going. He yawned and walked a bit away from camp to pee. As Mark was peeing he swore that he felt like somebody was watching him, he kept looking around but he never seen anybody but he couldn't shake that feeling.

As Mark was finishing up he heard a distant howl, he froze but when he heard a branch snap, he made his way back to camp. However he went further out than he thought, he wanted to get back as soon as he could. Mark was fast walking when he heard breathing, he didn't know what to do so he froze and slowly looked behind him.

Standing before him was a beast the size of a bear, it looked like a wolf, a huge black wolf. It snarled showing off it's razor sharp teeth, it's red eyes glowed in the dark at him and it stood up on it's back legs. Mark came back to his senses when the best drew back it's right upper leg, he screamed and went to run when the best pushed him down with it's human like paw and pinned him. As Mark lays on the ground staring up at the best, looking into it's red glowing eyes like beacons to the underworld he heard his friends yelling for him.

Mark let out pain filled scream when the best bit down on his shoulder. Then the sound of a gun goes off and a bullet hits the best in the right shoulder. The best left out a painful howl then took off into the woods. Mark lays there clutching his shoulder in pain sobbing, Jack runs up and kneels down beside him "Aaron there's a medkit in my tent, run!" Jack says in a hurry.

Yami runs off to find the kit, Wade and Felix don't know what to do "Wade, Felix help me carry him back to camp" Wade and felix snap out of confusion and help Jack carry Mark back to Jack's truck and onto the bed. Yami comes back to them with the medkit.

Mark isn't in pain anymore, not even a tingle and he's confused, Jack notices this "You okay?" he asked as he opened the medkit and pulled out some peroxide and went to the wound but stopped "Mark we need to take your shirt off first"

Mark nodded and he let Jack take it off of him, Jack winced when he seen the blood covering his shoulder. Jack cleaned off the blood and there was nothing there, no bite mark, no scratch, just nothing. Everyone was confused, they seen the wound, but now it's not there as if it never happened.

Jack looked at Mark's scared face "Sean?" Mark cocked out.

Jack shook his head, he didn't know what to do, he knew there was a wound there, he seen it, hell Mark was sobbing because of it. But it wasn't there as if it never was "Your call here on what you wanna do" Wade said.

 _I should've turned around when i seen the footprints_ Jack thought to himself _Dad never came here when he seen footprints and never on a full moon. We can't stay here._ "We need ta leave"

Mark's POV~

I don't feel any pain at all, then i don't feel anything, i should be cold but i don't feel it. I start to feel around the bed but i don't feel it, then i grab Sean's shoulder but i don't feel it, my eyes widened "Guys i can't feel anything"

Sean looks at me with a scared face, i don't blame him, how could he have know that this was going to happen. As he looks at me i can see his lips moving, has he been talking the whole time?! Okay let's think about this, he can hear me but i can't hear him "I can't hear you"

Sean's face turns from scared to full on panic, he turns to the others and i see them nod. They help me off the back of Sean's truck and into the back seat, i think we might be going to the hospital.

Jack's POV~

 _I gotta get Mark to my Gran's house_ i think to myself as everyone get's in after Wade and Felix help Mark into the back with them and Yami climbs in front with me. When i start my truck and the headlights come on i freeze. Standing in front of us is the beast that hurt Mark, a big black wolf with red eyes, i can hear the yelling of everyone telling me to drive, i just can't move.

That's when i hear the back door open.

Mark's POV~

When the headlights come on i can see clear as day what attacked me. A big black wolf with red eyes, it's staring at me, not anyone else, only me. Suddenly i can hear again but the words " _You belong to me"_ i can't understand them but i know who they're coming from. I look the wolf in the eyes and he seems to notice this and something tells me to get out. So i do but the others try to stop me but i smack Wade's hand but he doesn't give up that easy so i smack his face as hard as i could but he doesn't let go until he looks me in the eyes and he stops moving but i don't.

I get out but i hear the yelling to get back in but i don't listen, i walk in front of the headlights and stare the best down. It seems pleased with this reaction though " _Yes, come forward little one"_ i can't understand but i go to take a step but someone grabs me pulling me back. I can't see who it is but i know they're taller than me so either Wade or Felix.

"Come on Mark" i hear Sean yell.

" _Ah, you're not from around here are you?"_ i shake my head 'no' " _Then it must be the instinct taking over your brain to talk to me. No matter, i musten dally with you, the rules say so, but keep in mind you will never be allowed back to Ireland ever again"_ with that the wolf takes off into the woods. Then i hear a howl then my mind is clear.

Third Person POV~

Mark shakes his head and falls limp but thanks to Felix having a hold on him he doesn't fall to the ground. Wade comes over and helps Felix carry him back to the truck "Wade what the hell?" he said.

"I'm sorry but his eyes were like gold. Like they glowed. It scared me" Wade said as he helped Felix put Mark back in the backseat.

Jack turned on the safety on his gun then put it back in it's hustler then drove off whence everyone's in and loaded.

When Jack hit the main road he drove straight to the hospital, he was gonna take him to his Gran's but that's out of the question.

* * *

Wade and Felix were the one's bringing in Mark and doctors took him right away, everyone was told to wait in the waiting room until the doctors were done. Nobody said a word as they waited for the nurse to come out. Finally she came saying that they could go in now but to be quiet as to not wake him.

everyone walked in seeing Mark laying on the bed hooked up the heart moderator only. The doctor pulls Sean aside.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ Sean asked.

The doctor had a sad look on his face " _We don't know what's causing this so we can't treat it"_ Sean was about to cry when he heard that " _Your friend is perfectly healthy, in fact we expect him to wake up, we don't know when, but he will soon hopefully"_ Sean nodded " _I need to ask some questions, is that alright?"_ Sean nodded again.

Mark's POV~

I was in a forest the only light i had was the moon's gaze shining through the trees, i've played enough horror games to know that this was bad, very bad indeed. I look around to see nothing but trees for miles on end, i tried calling for somebody but i didn't get an answer.

Suddenly i hear a howl, i take off as fast as i could away from it, but every turn i take it just feels like the howling gets closer. As i'm running i trip over something, i sit up and suddenly i'm in my tent again covered in a cold sweat. I sigh "I'm so killing Jack in the morning for giving me nightmares" i say to myself.

I couldn't go back to sleep so i walk out of my tent and nearly throw up. All of my friends tents were ripped to shreds along with their body's, blood was everywhere. And standing over the body of Yami was the killer, that damn wolf from my nightmare. I know what to do and it wasn't run away either, i ran as quietly as i could to what was left of Jack's tent and look for his gun.

I find it and turn the safety off just like i watched him do _I hope this thing is loaded_ since i don't remember how he took the clip out i can't. I point the gun at the beast and pull the trigger.

I hit the beast in the leg and it howls in pain, it turns it's towards me and snarls. I fire off a few more times hitting it everywhere but where i want to. Finally i hit the beast in the head, the beast chargers and i dodge out of the way and fire off one more time, hitting the beast in the head again.

I keep dodging it's attacks but i'm getting tired and so is the monster i can tell by how it's slowing down. I fire off the remaining five bullets into it's head and it goes down, dead.

Suddenly i'm back in the woods but i don't feel tired at all, in fact like i have more energy than ever. The only light i have is the light of the moon again but i don't mind i like in fact. Then i feel like running, not in the sense of 'there's a monster behind me' kind of way, but in a way that says 'i'm free'.

I run on two legs then my body told to use my arms, i leaned down and started using my arms but when i looked at them they weren't arms. They were the front legs of a dog, a big dog but at the moment i didn't care what i was in this dream, at the moment i felt free. I ran for a while until i came across a campsite.

I got used to this whole new body thing it was way easier than i thought. I came up to the site on all fours and snarled, wait, why did i do that? I don't do that, my feet move without my doing and my mind had changed to one thing, kill.

The people scream and run away but my body chases them down without letting me have a say otherwise. I can't stop myself and i don't like it, i'm just a witness of my own body's chaos.

I keep shaking my head and thrashing around and then suddenly i bolt up to find doctors and nurses around me. I breath heavily and back away from them "Mr. Fischbach, we aren't going to hurt you" one of the doctors say. He's Irish, why i'm i in Ireland?! Why can't i remember why i'm here?!

 _ **Why am i here?!**_


	3. Where Am I!

Sean stayed at the hospital while the others said they had to go home, it had been almost five days since Mark had went into this coma and Jack had never forgave himself for what's he's done. It was two in the morning on the fifth day and Jack was falling asleep on the chair that had been in Mark's room. He was watching some old show on the TV when Mark when into a seizure, he called for the doctor and he came in right away.

Jack was shown out to the waiting room as the doctors worked with Mark. Ten minutes of waiting goes by when the nurse comes out to the waiting room " _Mr. McLoughlin, you can go in know, but be careful as to not trigger him"_

" _Trigger him, what do you mean?"_

" _Your friend had a minor seizure"_

Sean nodded and walked into Mark's room, he was sitting up and looking confused "Hey Mark" Sean said quietly.

"Hey" Mark whispered.

Sean looked down at the floor "So, how ya feelin', the doctor said ya had a minor seizure"

Mark frowned "Sean"

Sean looked up "Yeah?"

"Why am i here?"

Sean's eyes widened "Ya don't remember?" Mark shook his head, Jack took a deep breath "Ya came to Ireland for a camping trip"

Mark nodded "Okay, but why am i in here"

 _If Mark doesn't know what happened, then he doesn't need to know_ "Ya got sick and went onto a coma"

Mark's eyes widened "How long was i out?"

Sean looked at his watch and sighed "Five days today"

"What time is it?"

"Three am"

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Jesus" Jack nodded. A doctor came in and nodded for Sean to follow him. Sean looked at Mark and Mark nodded, Sean walked out of the room to talk with the doctor.

As Sean was talking with the doctor Mark could hear every word, muffled but he could and he could understand it. Confused Mark listened " _Am i able to take him home, is he healthy"_

" _Yes he's healthy enough to leave but we want to keep him for tonight just to make sure he's perfectly able to be by himself. You on the other hand. Go home, get some rest, doctor's orders. He'll be fine without you for one night. You can pick him up in the morning"_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes, now go home and get some rest"_

Sean came back into the room "Hey buddy, so the doctor says you're fine and will be able to leave tomorrow. They wanna keep ya for a bit longer just to make sure everythings hunky dory" Mark nodded "However they want me to go home since i never really left"

"How long have you been here?"

"I never really left"

"What about your fans though?"

"What about my fans? What about yours? They're the ones you should be worried about, not mine" Sean yawned.

Mark shook his head "You need sleep"

Sean nodded and yawned again "Ya gonna be okay?"

Mark rolled his eyes "Yes and if i'm not i am in a hospital" he said moving his arms around.

Sean smirked "Alright, i'll come back in the mor-well daylight- and pick you up" Mark nodded and laid back down. Jack walked out and into the waiting room and out of the building. He turned and took a look at the window where Mark's room was, he didn't like leaving him here but it was a hospital. If something went wrong, the doctors could take care of it.

Outside of the hospital Jack started up the camera on his phone and started a short update "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, Jacksepticeye here with an update on Mark's condition. Uh her's fine, he's fine *Yawn* oh sorry. It's currently three in the mornin' and i haven't slept in a bit. But yeah Mark, the doctors say he can go home! So yeah be happy, Markimoo is going home but not right now" he opens his truck door "It's just the doctors wanna keep him the rest of the what is this mornin' anyway it will probably be a bit more before Mark makes another video"

Jack climbs in and sit the camera on the seat beside him while he started his truck. Sean picked up the phone "The doctors told me to go home since i haven't left the place since Mark was in there. So yeah, they finally got sick of me sticking around, so i'm going home to get some rest and pick Mark up later. But anyway that's it for now, thank you so much for watching and if you liked the video punch the like button and i'll see you in the next video, well i'll have Mark with me, that is if he wants to be filmed after he gets out. Bye guys" Jack waves to the camera when he pulled into his house.

Sean seen all the camping stuff they took with them on his deck and sighed _Sally and her boyfriend must've just left these here_ he thinks to himself. At the moment though he didn't care, he unlocked his door and walked to his bedroom. Before he laid on his bed he pulled out his phone and uploaded the video from his phone to youtube, then he went to bed.

* * *

After Jack left, Mark was constantly looking around, there was a strong smell of coffee and chemicals, not a good smell. The machine right beside his bed was too goddamn loud, so loud he called in a nurse. A nurse came in, in a hurry, however when she seen him he was fine "How can i help ya?"

"Uh yeah, is there a way to turn down the beeping on this?" he said pointing at the heart moderator. The nurse nodded and walked over to it, she turned in it down to his liking.

Mark's POV~

I lay there i can't help but think about what happened, Jack said i got sick but i don't feel sick, i feel hungry but not sick. Me being hungry must be because of the coma, that's gotta be it. Jack said i was in a coma for five days and the doctor said i would be in here for the rest of the day. This damn smell though, holy shit, i can't get out of my head, then there's this one different smell. It smelled like old spice and peppermint, that smell drowned out the rest of them. I could smell it leading out of the building, could it be Jack's sent, no it couldn't be, there's no way i could smell him. But i could and i am.

All i know is that it helps me to sleep right now, and i don't know why i'm tired, god i don't wanna it to my nightmare. But i need it even the doctor said i needed it but i just don't wanna but i can't fight it. I lay my head down on the pillow and fall asleep and hopefully i don't have any nightmares.


	4. We need to talk

Mark's POV~

I wake to the sound of Sean's voice and the doctors " _Can he go now?"_ that was Sean. I still don't know why i can understand Irish but i'm not complaining.

" _He should have someone watch over him for a few days until you're sure he can be on his own, maybe three days"_

" _Okay, but is he able to go back to the states, he doesn't live here"_

" _After a day"_ and with that the doctor walked away.

I hear the door click and i look up to see Sean pacing back and forth in my room "You okay?"

Sean looks at me "Yeah everything's fine i was just waiting for to wake up so i could take you to where i live since the doctor thinks it would be best"

I sit up and look around, then the smell of old spice hits me again, i find it comforting in a weird way "Well i'm ready to get out of this bed"

"Well your clothes are beside your bed"

I get up grab my clothes and almost run to the bathroom and throw off the stupid hospital gown. I put on my underwear and pants, then i look in the mirror, woah. I was definitely more toned than i was before that i'm certain of. Man if i was a girl i would definitely screw me. I walk out while putting my shirt on, it was kinda of tighter now but i didn't care, this was awesome. And at the moment i felt hungry, like really hungry even knowing i had breakfast at five when i couldn't sleep.

I see Jack and see that he was trying not to make eye contact with me "You okay?" i ask as i sit down on the bed and put my socks and shoes on.

"Yeah i'm fine" he says still trying not to make eye contact with me. Then another scent hits me, it was sweet and faint, but there. It smelt like Vanilla and chocolate "Let's get out of here" he said as he led me out to the front desk " _Mr. Fischbach checking out please"_

Third Person POV~

The lady at the front desk smiled and handed some papers that Mark had to fill out since Sean couldn't. Once the papers were filled Mark would have ran to the exit if only he knew where he was going then having to follow Sean. Whence they got out to the parking lot Sean asked Mark if he minded if he started a vlog. Mark said he didn't care and that it should be a good idea and that he was hungry, so Jack took out his phone and started up the camera.

"Top of the mornin to ya Laddies, Jacksepticeye here with Markiplier who finally decided to wake up the lazy arse. Anyway right now we are going to go and get some breakfast because somebody's hungry even knowing he had breakfast today"

"I'm a growing boy Jack i need food" Mark said grabbing his belly. When they came to the back end of Jack's truck Mark stopped and stared at it.

Mark's POV~

Pain, cold, nothingness, that's all i feel and blood is all i see. Then visions of Wade and Felix flash, then i can hear Aaron and Sean calling out to me, i'm staring at them now they're telling me to run to them, to run away. I go to turn around but before i can see what's behind me Sean's right in front of me shaking me yelling questions and concerns.

"Mark! Hello Earth to Markiplier!" I shake my head and force a small smile "You okay man?" he asked with worry written on his face.

I shake my head as i answer with "Yeah i'm fine, i'm fine"

He narrows his eyes at me then he shakes his head and smiles "Man can't i get through one word without you spacing out" a joke i know but i can't help but feel upset with him.

"Yeah whatever man, come on i'm hungry" i say getting up in his truck before him.

Third Person POV~

Jack shakes his head and looks at his phone "This is what i have to deal with" Jack walks up to the driver side and opens the door "Mark take the phone" he said as he hands him his phone as he gets in.

Mark looks at the phone and almost glares but doesn't and smiles "Hello everybody" he waved. He looked over "Come on Jack you can do it" he pointed the camera over to Jack who was having trouble getting in since he parked on a hill. Jack licked his lips as he grabbed the handle bar and beside the door to pull himself up, he hopped on his one foot as the other rested on the side step. Mark chuckled as he hopped before he jumped then fell on his butt and cursed.

"Dammit, quit laughing you arse!"

"I can't it's funny" he said wiping away some tears "You okay?" he asked as Jack stood and tried again.

"Yup i'm fine" this time when he jumped he was able to pull himself into the driver seat "Alright let's get out of here" he looked at the camera "We'll pick up at Denny's" Mark shut off the phone and put it on the center console.

Ten minutes later and five minutes from Denny's "Hey Jack where's my phone? And my wallet? They weren't with my clothes" Mark asked.

"Uh, in the glove box"

Mark nodded and opened the glove box as they pull into the Denny's and sitting right beside Mark's phone and wallet made Mark's eyes widen in shock. A black 9mm pistol, Mark just stared at it.

Mark's POV~

Pain, red eyes, black fur, and the smell of a dead animal. My shoulder explodes with pain but i can't move. There's a weight on my chest, i try to cry out but nothing comes out of my throat, i try pushing the weight off but it won't move even an inch. A loud noise rings through the air, whatever weight that was on me was now gone.

"Mark!" came Sean's voice then a hard sharp slap made it's way on my face and then i was back. Sean was looking at me with worry and concern on his face "Mark? Mark answer me dammit!" what was going on? Why is Jack in front of me and where am i? Suddenly another smack came "Mark!"

I shake my head and then everything's back, why i'm here, why Jack is here, and where i am "Yeah, yeah i'm okay"

"No you're not, look, let's just make it through today and if these episodes get worse i'll call the doctor"

"Yeah, yeah i think, i think that would be a good idea"

"Good, now let's get some food and go back to my house"

Now i that i think about it i do feel hungry, like really hungry, i nod "Yeah i would love that"

Third Person POV~

Jack smiles and shakes his head "Come on you big doof oh and here's your phone" Mark looks down and sees Jack handing him his phone and wallet, Jack had already grabbed the two and shut the glove box.

Mark smiled and grabbed them both "Yeah thanks man"

"No problem" the two smiled widely and start to walk into the Denny's.

The two end up getting a table and the lady who serves them can't stop giving Mark a sweet look and a wink sometimes. Jack joked about how she would go insane in a day and they both laughed but something was bothering Mark. Even as he ate his food he felt as if something in him was different. He felt caged, like he couldn't breath or there was too many people right now. He wanted to run, to be free to go wherever he wanted.

It wasn't long before their food came and once again the lady who was serving them winked at Mark. Jack shook his head "What is it with you and woman?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know, i can't help it that woman love me" Mark looked at his food and licked his lips at his blueberry pancakes. Jack rolled his eyes as mark began to shovel his food in his mouth. Mark smiled around his stuffed mouth "This is amazing!" he moaned. He looked at Jack "What?" Jack just shakes his head and pushes his plate forward "You gonna eat that?" Jack shakes his head. Mark smiles and takes his plate as he finishes with his own.

Time Skip To Three Hours Later~

"My God" Jack said as Mark burped loudly and patted his belly.

By now Mark has finished off four plates of food and Jack one plate "You do know that you won't starve right?" Mark was patting his belly as the lady came with their check. Jack's eyes widen at the bill "Holy, alright let's get"

The two stand, Jack leaves a 20 dollar tip for the lady and walk up to the front desk to pay for the meal. Mark yawned and walked out as Jack was chatting up the desk lady, Mark didn't know why but he didn't like that. When Sean came out with a small piece of paper and a smile on his face, he looked over and seen Mark leaning against Sean's truck tapping his foot looking unhappy.

Sean sighed and tucked the paper in his back pocket and walked up to him "What are you upset about?" Mark just opens his door and hops in. Sean shakes his head and walks to the driver side and hops in "You know i can have fun to, it's not like i'm going to text her or anything, i just wanted to see if i still had it" Jack said as he started his truck and drove off.

"I'm not upset about that you can go out with anybody you want" Mark said waving him off as he watched the lights and trees go by as Sean drives. Mark five minutes later "Do you have any music?" Jack clicked on his radio CDs and 'For the Crown By Panic! At the disco' play'd. Mark gave Jack a weird look, Jack rolled his eyes and skipped the song and 'Pit Of Vipers By Curtis' play'd. Mark smiled and watched out the window as everything went by.

It wasn't even an hour later but it was starting to get dark out. As they pulled into Jack's driveway 'Wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off' was playing.

Jack's POV~

I put the truck in park, turned it off and pulled the key "Can you help me bring in all this stuff?" we walked up to the porch to pick up the tents and the rest of the camping stuff. Wait, what if Mark has another black out? No i can't have it "You know what nevermind" we stop and he looks at me "You're a guest" i take the keys out of my pocket and hand him the house key "You go in and make yourself at home. My home is your home" i smile.

Mark's POV~

I roll my eyes and walk up to his door and put the key in the lock and turn it, i look back at Jack and see him pulling out his phone "Who are you calling?" i ask.

Jack rubbed his neck "Oh just Yami and them, they would like to know that you're awake"

I go to shrug but then i get a weird smell, like lemon and cinnamon. I don't know how i know, but. He's lying! "You're lying" i narrow my eyes.

He sighs "You're right, i'm gonna call my Gran, she wants me to call her every night, but i will text them"

The smell is a little fainter now but still there "Oookay" i open the door giving him one last look before closing it.

I walk into Jack's house and see shoes on the floor, i roll my eyes and kick my shoes off. I walk further into the house and explore, i find the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and studio. I look for a little bit more before i find his bedroom, i'm not tired but i could use a nap, maybe i'm still not used to this time frame.

I walk back to his living room and plop down on his couch and pull out my phone and texted Amy, telling her i was okay. She texted back right away, she was worried i knew she would be.

Jack's POV~

After Mark went in i started pacing, i need to call my Gran but need to tell Wade and them that Mark was awake, but maybe they watched the videos i put up on updating Mark. But i definitely need to call my Gran, she's first then Wade and them.

I pull up my phone and call her number, it doesn't take long for her to answer "Hello sweety"

"Hi Gran, i was wondering if someone got bit if there was a chance they wouldn't turn?"

"Oh dear, what did you get bit by?"

"Oh no not me, my friend got bit by the…. Jefferson wolf"

It was quiet for a minute then the sound of a big book closing "Honey you know as well as i do, people who are bit by the Jefferson wolf don't stay human and you know they go insane. You know what you have to do"

"No! I can't, no i won't! He's my friend Gran i can't do that to him"

"Then i'll tell you father"

"No please, if he found out that i went up there on a full moon he's going to kill me"

"Your friend is going to kill you!"

"No i know Mark he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe there's a way to control it, you know like Jefferson did"

"He doesn't control it, it controls him"

"But he doesn't kill anyone"

"Because nobody is stupid enough to go to Jefferson Forest on a full moon! I swear when it comes to your friends you're an idiot! And you know there is no cure!"

"I'll help him control it or i'll lock him up! I'm not killing him!" i hung up on my Gran and almost threw my phone but remembered it's my last one. I sigh and try to control my anger and skype call Yami Felix and Wade to tell them that Mark was up and about. I call them up and Video chat with them.

"Jack!" they all said.

"Hi!" i wave "Listen the doctor said Mark was fine and he let me take him home, well my home anyway"

"Ooooh what are you two going to do?" Felix teased.

"Very funny, look Mark doesn't remember what really happen, i told him at the hospital when he asked that he just got sick and went into a minor coma"

"Wait why didn't you tell him the truth? You need to tell him" Yami asked.

"I second that, you need to tell him the truth Sean" Wade said.

"And i third it" Felix said.

I sigh "I guess you're right, i'll tell him, and thank you guys, he needs to know"

"No problem" Yami.

"Anytime" Felix.

"And tell us how he takes it" Wade.

"Alright"

Third Person POV~

Mark was laying on the couch texting when Sean came in with a frown on his face. He walked over to the couch and sat down as Mark moved his feet, Sean drew in a deep breath and exhaled "Mark we need to talk"

* * *

A/N: Your choice. Should Jack tell the truth and can his trust? Or should he lie and try to protect his friend? You make the choice.


	5. Update!

So my good friend Pitbulllover 2349 just posted her first book on , she's a good writer who taught me everything i know about writing. She had written a story about Fnaf, yes she knows the heat on those games are dying down but she loved it too much. I checked it out and it's good, even if you don't like Fnaf you should still go over and give her some love. It would make her feel so much better about her writing because of her self esteam levels are low. If you give her some love it would boost it up, plus this shout out might get her to stop hating me since i kinda stole her number so she changed it.

Now on to the story update, i'm sorry to say but i don't think i'm going to finish this story. I've lost my motivation for it, however it might get updated here and there just because it would make me feel awful about leaving you all on a cliffhanger.

So that's all for now i guess, uh, go over to Wattpad and look up Pitbulllover2349 and give her some love for me.


	6. You're insane

Mark looked at Sean as he sighed and shook his head "What is it?" he asked.

Sean didn't know what to say, how was he to explain what happened to him? He thought about telling the truth but then thought different, if he tells him the truth then would Mark think he's crazy. No, he couldn't tell him the truth, who knows what could happen.

Sean took a deep breath and came up with a quick but believable lie "You're sick Mark, the doctor wanted to keep you with someone for a few days. Now i told him that you lived in the states and he said as long as somebody is with you then it's okay to travel home"

Mark's pov~

There it is again, that smell of lemon and cinnamon. I narrow my eyes, he's lying again, i can not just tell by the smell but by how his eyes kept darting around the room. Why would Sean lie to me? What is he hiding?

He takes a deep breath with nervousness after he finished his fat lie "So i can go home?" he nods "But i need someone with me for a few days but i can go home"

He nods again "Yes, you can go home as long as i go with you to keep an eye on ya"

I don't understand, why would Sean need to come to the states with me when he can just tell Amy of my condition? "Can you tell me what happened again at the campsite?"

I noticed Sean swallowing a lump in his throat and his skin getting a little more sweaty, he cleared his throat "When we settled in for the night, i'm guessing you woke up to do something"

So far no lies.

"I woke up to a scream in the middle of the night, Aaron came and shook my tent all to hell yelling at me to come outside"

 _There he goes again with the lies_

Jack took a deep breath "When i came outside, Wade and Felix were carrying you back to camp. Aaron was telling me what happened while Wade and Felix put you in the back of the pickup"

 _Still lying_

"And that's when i tried seeing what was wrong but i didn't know so Wade and Felix put you in the cab and i drove everyone to the hospital"

I've heard enough, i know he's lying at times and telling the truth at times, i'm done with it "You know what" i said standing up "I've heard enough, if you can't tell me the truth about my own health then i can't be your friend anymore"

Third person Pov~

Sean was speechless, he thought telling the truth would make him lose his friend "I would like my things and i would like to go home now"

Sean lowered his head "You're things are in the closet under the stairs"

Mark sighed and walked over and opened the closet not knowing Sean had walked to the kitchen and grabbed a sliver pan. As Mark was gathering his things he didn't see Sean behind him.

Like a flash of lightning Sean swung down and hit Mark on the back of the head knocking him out. Sean sighed as he looked at Mark on the floor unconscious, he dropped the pan dragged Mark to the cellar where his celtic hoodoo was.

Sean tied Mark down on the old metal chair in a big steal cage in the back away from the public eye so he wouldn't get caught. Sean walked back up the stairs once he was sure Mark was tied and wasn't able to escape.

Sean walked upstairs and poured himself a glass scotch, after he downed it he started pace and pour himself some more. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing, he never tried to cure a werewolf before because no hunter or white witch was ever able to do it.

It took a few hours but Sean finally heard Mark yelling from the cellar for Sean to let him go. Sean sighed and stood from his couch grabbing his bottle of scotch and glass. Sean walked downstairs to see Mark trying to get out of his bonds but was unable to break them so far, Sean knew better than that. That's why he put him in the cage.

"Sean what the hell man?!" Mark yelled in anger and fear.

Sean was drunk and he knew it "Now just calm down Mark, i'm not gonna hurt ya, i'm gonna try to fix ya"

"Fix me? I thought you said the doctor said i was healthy?" Mark asked confused.

Sean laughed and put his bottle down "That's what doc said about your human health. But i think we both know there's something wrong with ya. No no no, you're more than human you're frickin werewolf aren't ya"

Mark's eyes grew wide, his friend had gone insane "You're insane"

"Ha! That won't be the first time i've that"

"I'm not a werewolf"

"Oh yeah, the strange meat cravings, the desire to mark yourself everywhere. And the flashbacks at random times. You can't tell me you're not a werewolf because i know the truth, a lot of people here in ireland don't know it but monsters are real and so is everything else"

"Okay fine, if i'm a werewolf then shouldn't i change during the full moon? Which is tonight if i remember correctly"

Sean thought this over, he knew Mark was a werewolf there was no denying it but there was always a chance he wouldn't have the bloodlust side effect. It was true that Time could only tell what the truth was. So to humor Mark he left it go.

"You're right, We'll see tonight if ya have the bloodlust effect"

Mark sighed "Thank you now can you untie me please" he pleaded.

"Not until i'm sure ya don't have the bloodlust, just wait Mark then i'll think about untying ya"

Hours go by and nothing happens except Mark begging to be let go however Sean was having none of it.

When the full moon rose and shined on Mark Sean took a deep breath and waited….nothing happened. Mark sighed "See? I'm not a werewolf now can you untie me Sean please?"

Sean shook his head and grabbed his keys to unlock the chains holding Mark down. Once the chains were unlocked Mark stood and clocked Sean right in the face knocking him down and out for the count.

Mark frowned but ran upstairs and grabbed his bag of things, his phone and Sean's truck keys before driving off to the airport so he could get the hell out of course he was able to get on a plane that night and fly all the way back to the States where he was able to go back home.

Amy couldn't believe it when she got the call from Mark asking for a ride home, she was so happy that she nearly screamed with joy. She ran up to him and gave him a big kiss while Ethan and Tyler just hugged him.

* * *

A/N:No i'm not dead! I'm alive and well, anyway i said this story will have an end because i personally don't like it when a story isn't ended. So yeah, hope this chapter wasn't too bad, i love you all and thank you for reading and sticking with me.


	7. What the hell Mark!

Jack woke up in his basement with a bad headache, he didn't even remember what happened. That is until he seen where he was "Shite!' he yelled and he ran up the stairs and found that Mark's things were gone and so was his truck. Jack started to pace, he couldn't tell his family what happened because then they would disown him for going against the rules.

"Shite shite shite shite" he repeated, Jack knew where he was going, of course he knew that Mark was going to the states. Well Jack is just gonna have to go there won't he? He can't let Mark harm anyone, that was his job since he let this happen.

It was settled, Jack grabbed his phone and called a cab as he gathered up his things, he only prayed he'd reach Mark before something bad happened.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mark came home, he had greeted everyone and was welcomed home with happy faces and laughs. Even Ryan came over to welcome him home and he brought Buddie with him. Everybody was happy, that is until Mark went outside to greet Chica who had ran to the back door when Mark came in, Buddie was there to.

"Hey Chica! Hey Buddie!" he smiled, Chica looked at him and the hair on her back stood on end and she growled at him. Mark was shocked at this, Chica was never aggressive to anyone, especially to him. That's when Buddie came over and snarled at him, Mark frowned and took a small step towards Chica.

Buddie stood in front of Chica and snapped his jaws at Mark causing Mark to freeze in his place "Ryan!" Mark called as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Ryan came over since the back door was open "Yeah man" then he seen Buddie in fear of Mark "Woah, what the hell?"

"They just started acting like this when i came out here, i don't know what's gotten into them. Chica was never mean"

"Yeha and neither was Buddie" Ryan walked up to Buddie and Chica and petted them, they didn't mind Ryan but Buddie and Chica didn't take their eyes off Mark. Both Ryan and Mark were confused and slightly scared of what was up with the dogs.

"Maybe it's because they forgot about me and don't trust me anymore" Mark guessed.

"Yeah maybe"

Mark knew better, they shouldn't be acting like this, he'd been away longer and Chica would come running to him and lick him. Maybe Sean was right Mark thought to himself No, Sean had lost his mind, i just smell different that's all he thought to himself.

Mark walked back inside with Ryan "Don't worry dude, they'll warm back up to you, you just smell different Mark, once you smell like home again it'll be fine"

"Hope you're right" Mark sighed filled with worry for his pouchers, what could be wrong with Chica and Buddie.

Nevertheless they would get over it, with time they'll get over it and everything will back to the way things used to be. Mark sighed as night started to make its way into evening, casting a sliver moon shine over his house outside of town.

Amy gave Mark a kiss on the cheek as him and her went upstairs to their bedroom. Ryan, Ethan and Tyler all howled like wolves cheering him on. Instead of rolling his eyes like Mark normally did when his friends teased him, Mark did a small tiny howl and laughed with everyone else but Amy because she didn't find it funny.

The two went upstairs and Mark couldn't help but feel rowdy, so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. Amy giggled "Come on let's go to bed Babe" she said.

Mark started to breathe a little heavy and he pushed her to the bed on her back, Amy was surprised but in a good kind of way. Mark climbed on top of her and started to attack her neck with kisses and love bites.

Amy started to feel pain and she tried pushing Mark off her but he wouldn't budge, she tried again by pushing on his chest. He didn't move, what he did do scared her a little. Mark let out a low deep growl that sounded a lot like a dog or wolf.

Mark was growling and his eyes started to glow a slight gold as he ripped her shirt apart. Amy screamed as Mark bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. Amy could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

The blood didn't phase Mark, it actually seemed to make him go into a worse fury to the point he started to bite her more and more and digging his nails into her arms from holding her down.

"Mark get off!" Amy screamed this time in a lot of pain, she didn't like this one bit "Mark get the hell off! You're hurting me!" she yelled.

Just then the door burst open and in came Ryan and Tyler, Mark was pulled off Amy by Tyler and Ryan. Amy took that time to run into Ethan's arms as he helped her downstairs while her shirt was ripped apart leaving her bra uncovered.

Tyler eyed Mark down as Ryan locked the door so Mark couldn't get away so easily.

"What the hell dude?" Tyler asked with rage and confusion on his face "What the hell happened in Ireland?"

Mark got angry, he tasted Amy's blood in his mouth and he wanted more. Mark licked his lips "Nothing" Mark barked out with rage as he had been taken away from his first prey "Now get out of my way" he commanded to the taller two.

Ryan and Tyler just crossed their arms and stood straight up blocking his way from the door, Mark growled he hated being short. That's when the he got the strange feeling of guilt wash over him. Mark let out a deep sigh of sadness as his body sags.

"You're right, i shouldn't have done that to her" Mark started to shake a little as he tried not to cry "It was wrong, but i just couldn't help myself. I just felt like i had no control over my own actions"

"What do you mean Mark?" Ryan asked.

"Ever since i woke up from that coma i sometimes feel like i have no control over my own body, like it has a second mind that i can't control. I punched Jack out of rage that i had no idea where it came from"

Ryan drew in a breath "You punched Jack out of rage?"

"I stole his truck and drove myself to the airport so i could come home. Can i go downstairs to explain and say i'm sorry to Amy?" Mark asked with tears in his eyes.

Tyler and Ryan looked at each other and they nodded, Mark smiled a tiny bit as the three walked down the stairs to the living room where Ethan was still tending to Amy's neck where Mark had bit her. Mark winced at the blood covered rags and Ethan glared at him while Amy closed her eyes not looking at him.

As Mark seen all the blood his vision changed and he seen everything that happened the night he was attacked. A giant monster wolf or something, and when he vision came back he dropped to his knees in front of Amy with his head down low.

Amy peeked a glance and seen Mark look up with tears streaming down his face in waves that didn't seem to have an end. Mark started to gravel at her feet begging forgiveness saying that he couldn't control his actions.

"Mark" she said and Mark shut his mouth but the tears kept coming "Stop crying, i'll forgive you only if you tell me what happened in Ireland"

Mark took a deep breath and just as he was going to open his mouth there was a puff of green smoke and for some reason Jack was now standing in Mark's living room armed with a leather belt filled with all sorts of bottles of strange liquid.

* * *

Sean knew he wouldn't get to Mark in time before he started to change, so he called his sister for a ride to their Gran's shed and that it was an emergency. So Sofie drove as fast as she could to Sean's house and picked him up.

Sean was waiting outside for her and she pulled in and honked the horn, Sean went running and jumped into her car "Alright hurry, now go!"

Five minutes go by and neither one said a word "So what happened in the forest? Was someone attacked by a bear or something?"

Sean shook his head "No, worse, Mark was bitten by the Jefferson wolf Sofie"

"WHAT!?" she yelled as she came to a sharp turn.

"I made it worse when i tried to cure him but ended up only angering him and he escaped to the States. So i need Gran's help with this problem"

With that Sofie drifted the turn and she slammed down on the gas pedal, she knew the dangers but lives were at stake here. It didn't take as long to get to the house with Sofie driving, she knew it was only a matter of time.

The two get out of the car and don't even bother knocking, they just walk in and find a double barrel shotgun to their faces. There was sigh "Oh you darn kids are gonna give me a heart attack knock first you stoats"

"Gran i really-" Sean started.

"Oh i know what you need, i've been watching you and i say if your grandfather was still alive he would smack the stupid out of you" She walked to the cellar door and led the two downstairs where all her potions and cures were.

"Gran that has to be some kind of cure, please" Sean pleaded as his Gran loaded her husbands old hunter belt with potions and such.

She tapped her chin "You're right, there is a cure but you can only cure them if they hadn't tasted blood, especially human. They taste human blood it's over for them" after she was done loading the belt she handed it to Sean "Now all of those are marked" Then she handed him two vials and a syringe "The green one will take you anywhere you wanna go, the silver glowing one is the cure"

"Wait, i thought you said there was no such thing as a werewolf cure?" Sofie said with confusion.

Their Gran sighed "Sadly there wasn't child when you asked, only now was i able to make one by finally finding Jefferson's old journal"

Sean clipped on the belt and took the vials and syringe away from his Gran "Thank you both" he gave them both a kiss on the cheek and away he vanished in a puff of green smoke.


	8. Cure

Everyone was in shock as they seen Sean look at his belt and pull out a strange vial, before he could do anything however Mark tackled Jack to the floor. Amy screamed and she ran upstairs and Ethan followed her. Tyler and Ryan tried pulling Mark off Sean but he wouldn't move.

Mark growled and roared as he flung both Ryan and Tyler off him, that's when Sean could see. The glowing eyes, the sharp teeth, Sean could feel the claws in his chest. Jack raised his leg and kicked Mark off him when Mark started to glow a gold color. Mark growled but whined when his legs gave out and started to change shape.

Sean took one last look at Mark and seen him on the floor starting to change shape on the floor, he cringed when he heard him screaming and crying. Sean shook his head and ran over to Tyler and Ryan to see if they were okay.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Think so" Tyler groaned as he held his shoulder and Ryan held his head.

Sean helped the two stand, Tyler and Ryan looked over and seen Mark on the floor screaming in pain. Ryan almost barfed from actually seeing his bones shifting and his body changing, he seen his mouth turning into a snout with sharp teeth.

Sean snapped them out of their trance by dragging them up the stairs to get the others. The three run up the stairs and find Amy and Ethan in the guest bedroom.

Jack opened the door and seen them "Come on let's go we need to leave now!" he yelled.

With that all of them ran downstairs and Amy screamed as she seen Mark on the floor looking like a giant hairless dog. That was until she seen the fur spouting all over his body, Sean covered her eyes and pulled her out of the house.

Once they were outside Ryan pulled his keys out of his pocket to his station wagon (I know he probably has something better than that but that's what i need rn). Ryan opened the trunk and whistled, Chica and Buddie came running from the backyard and hopped in the back then he tossed the keys to Sean.

"We'll take my car" Ryan said.

Sean nodded and as he caught the keys, everyone jumped into the car as they heard a deathly howl from within the house. Sean wasted no time and he floored it out of there as fast as a station wagon could go.

Tyler and Amy looked back and seen a giant black wolf with ripped Markiplier logo pj pants jump through the window smashing it. Sean didn't look back when he heard the roar of the beast behind him, he knew they were being chased. It was only confirmind when Ryan told Sean to go faster.

* * *

Mark stood there in his beast form sniffing the air to find his queen, he followed the scent to an old car driving away. He was angry that they were taking his queen away from him. _They can't do that!_ He thought to himself with anger. Then he heard a scream come from his neighbor's house.

The escaped would have to wait for now, he was hungry and there was still two more days until the full moon was gone. He will have his queen by the end of the weekend, it didn't matter what happened now.

Mark then took off on all fours and broke into the home by busting the front door down, he heard a blood curdling scream. He looked to his left and seen a babysitter scream and go to run for the stairs. Mark caught her before she ever left the living room as he pounced on her, her screams turned into gurgling noises as she choked on her own blood.

 _Yes! Why haven't i been like this all my life, she taste so amazing, i have so much power_ mark thought to himself as he swallowed her heart. That's when he heard it, the small pitter patter of feet running back upstairs. He growled and slowly made his way upstairs on all fours.

Mark sniffed the air and followed the scent to a back room, he growled and broke down the door. He could hear tiny little breaths being made from somewhere in the room that looked to be a kids room of some sort.

He growled he as he heard a tiny whimper come from under the bed, he ripped the bed across the room. That's when he seen a little kid no more than 5 years old holding a baby infant, Mark's wolf face softed and saddened.

He looked around the room and seen the bed laying on a broken crib, he looked back at the two children on the floor with tears streaming down the little boy's face. Mark suddenly came to his senses of what he was actually doing.

 _Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Mark looked out the window at the sound of police sirens. He seen the red and blue flashing lights outside, he growled and took off running on all fours and jumped out the back window.

He ran and he didn't look behind him as he ran into the small patch of woods behind all the houses. He heard the voices in the background but he couldn't stop, once he got into the woods his goal came back to him.

Hunger

His queen

 **Jack must** _ **DIE!**_

* * *

Sean was driving slower now that everything seemed to calmed down a bit, that is what Jack thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone but Sean jump from their seats. Sean sighed and Amy could see the agony on his face "Jack, what is going on?" she asked again, this time quieter.

"I'll explain later Amy when we get to where we're going" Sean said to try and calm her down.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of Mark's, he'll know what to do"

With that everyone went quiet and relaxed for the ride as Sean drove and they seen police cars pass them at high speeds. Sean took a deep breath and Amy hissed as she grabbed her neck, Sean looked over sightly and seen the bite mark on her neck from Mark. He slowed down and pulled to the side of the road.

Sean got out a strange looking vial from his belt "Amy let me see your arm" he said softly as he pulled out a needle and screwed it on the vial.

Amy gave him an odd look like he was fucking crazy "I dont fucking think so if you think you're sticking me with that dirty needle"

"Amy this will save your life"

"How?"

"It'll save you from becoming what Mark is now, Mark bit you so you have an infection in your bloodstream right now as we speak"

"So wait you're saying Amy is gonna turn into that monster?" Ethan asked.

"Not if she let's me cure her infection"

Amy gave him a scared look "Will it hurt?"

"It'll be quick" Amy nodded and Seam stuck the needle in her vain and injected the cure into her bloodstream, Amy couldn't help but whimper at the sting the needle gave. Just then as the liquid entered her her veins started to glow blue as it made its way through her bloodstream and to her bite wound. A nasty black tar like ooze seemped out of the bite, Amy was shocked at the tar like mass as everyone else just gagged.

"What the hell is that?!" she cried shaking as she did.

"That would be venom"

"Venom?!" she cried once more.

"Yes Amy that's what i said, and not just any venom, the most dangerous type known only to a few people" Sea said as he used an old rag to clean her off.

"What type of venom?" Sean took the rag back after he was done cleaning Amy's wound, he looked away from her and started to pull out back onto the road. Amy narrowed her eyes "What type of venom Sean, tell me"

Sean cleared his throat "Werewolf venom"

"You can't be serious Sean" Tyler said confused and shocked at the same time "There's no way-"

"You seen it for yourselves, i'm sure i don't need to remind you all of what happened just twenty minutes ago" Sean said cutting Tyler off.

"At least say where we're going" Ethan said.

"I told you already, we're going to see an old friend of Marks. Someone who can help"

* * *

Mark kept running through the woods like his life depended on it, in truth it probably did. Hunting dogs and police were closing in on him and fast. They chased him to a dead end where they trapped him. Mark turned around and seen all the cops with the dogs by their side growling and snarling at him ready to tear at him.

He had no other choice, he had to defend himself. One of the dogs came charging at him, he released a animalistic howl that stopped the dog in its tracks while the others ran off with their tails between their legs. Seconds later the last dog joined the others whining as he ran crowdly. The cops started to panic as they brought up their weapons, one cop fired his pistol at Mark.

Mark snarled as the bullet went straight to his shoulder as he was on all fours, The police started to shake and fire at him but all missing because Mark started to run at them. Mark tackled the cop who shot him and tore at his throat. Just as mark was shot again in the leg he roared and tore at the rest of the cops and ripping them to shreds.

After he made quick work of the cops he ran off into the night, he ran back to the through the forest off to find his queen once more.


	9. AN

A/N: YAY I"M NOT DEAD! OMG I AM SO SORRY! Please nobody kill me ^M^ i truly am sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with my life right now, My boyfriend and i broke up and i was really depressed for a very long after that, i almost killed myself because my depression was already bad before him and when we got together i was happy and stayed happy but he ended up cheating on me. LIke an idiot i let it go but he did it a second time so i had it by then. I was put into counseling and given happy pills, then during that i've been trying to find a job and balance my love for both supernatural and fairy tail with no money. I've been trying really hard and i was working on this chapter for so long but ended up rewriting it after i finished it the first time. In truth i've been really busy and very depressed but i still worked on this chapter as much as i could. It's getting hard though since i'm starting to lose interest into it, the main reason i finished New Moon was because i wrote it in a night and did editing during the days when it wasn't uploaded. Again i am very sorry about this long of a wait i feel awful about this. With that said there will be only one more chapter after this, please i am trying to be an adult here and it's so freaking HARD! So the chapter may not come out for a while but i will be working on it i promise but it will come out i promise. Again i am very sorry about this and i love you all for waiting. With that read on!


	10. MUST READ!

Hello everyone, i have some news. The chain necklace is coming to a close, i have been working on it for four and half days now. Now right now i'm stuck on a few things so bare with me. It will have an end by the end of the year or sooner. Please go to my twitter or my tumblr where you can ask me questions, i will answer them. Fanfiction does not notify me when someone pms me so i normally don't see your message until i get back on the website or actually look at my emails which i get too many emails so i don't normally look at them. Please if you wanna ask me stuff go right ahead, i love it when people ask me stuff about my stories.

My twitter is VioletPhoenix17

And my tumblr is VioletPhoenix333.

Please go visit those if you wanna check out store updates and what i'm doing with them and if i plan on keeping them or not.


	11. Fine

It had been a while now since the group left Mark's house and all but Sean had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Sean sighed and looked at the radio clock, five oclock, he seen that the sun had begun to rise in the distance. He then looked at the gas gage and frowned seeing that the car was running low on fuel. He looked over at Amy who had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window. He looked back to the road when he seen an exit that had a Sheetz just off it, as he pulled up to a red light he woke up everyone. He looked back "Hey everyone wake up, we got to get gas and it would be best if we were all alert" then he pulled away from the red light "Plus the dogs should go to the bathroom"

They pull into the sheetz gas pump, Sean was stressed and they all could tell, Ethan placed his hand on Sean's shoulder, Sean looked back "Let's go inside Sean" he said trying to reassure him.

Sean nodded "Yeah, we can all go inside" Sean said getting out and looked at the gas pump number "Feel free to grab whatever you want inside"

"I'm going to walk the dogs around can someone grab me a soda?" said Ryan.

"Yeah we'll get you something" Tyler said.

They all go inside and grab some sodas and snacks, Sean had to pay for it all because everyone else didn't have their wallets since they were all back at the house. Sean didn't care and once everyone was done getting things Sean paid for the gas before they all headed off again. Amy got board and turned on the radio, tunes were playing for a little until sirens went off like they normally did for storms. Sean did not know this however and listened to it.

" _This is a warning for the state of California, there is an extremely dangerous killer beast on the loose, The beast i said to be nine feet tall and covered in black fur. It has killed and eaten a babysitter and two cops and was seen by three people. One of them being the child that was being watched, this all happened last night around twelve o'clock. Witnesses say the beast looked like a bear and some say it looked like a dog and the last said it was a man. The child said it was a werewolf and when it had seen them it looked sad before it had let them go. Please be on the lookout for this animal, if spotted call the police right away and stay indoors untils this monster has been found"_

Sean turned off the radio and looked over to Amy who was trying not to cry, he frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder "It's ok Amy, we'll get him back" he said softly.

"How Sean? Because all we know is that you know everything and we know nothing" Tyler said. Sean bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah i would also like to know what is going on or maybe where you're taking us? Because i feel like we would have been off staying with Mark" Ryan said.

That did it Sean took the car over and slammed on the breaks, Amy and Ethan were nervous. Sean was mad yes but only because he was just mad at himself for letting Mark become this thing. Tyler also got out but Ryan didn't, Tyler was more upset since he hated not knowing what was happening.

"Alright do you really wanna know?" Sean asked.

"Yeah i really wanna know, what the hell happened in Ireland that made Mark thins thing because before he went over there he wasn't a goddamn killer!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Sean yelled from being yelled at "We all went camping out in the woods, Mark left in the middle of the night and got attacked by a werewolf! He was bit end of story!"

"Then why is he on a rampage and Amy isn't? Couldn't you have just healed him like you healed her?!"

"No i couldn't! I didn't even think the wolf of those woods was real in the first place, my gran explained everything and gave me that cure. I can't save him! I just can't, i knew as soon Amy had a bite from him there was no saving him" he finished quietly.

Tyler sighed "What do you mean you can't save him? What does biting Amy have to do with anything?"

Sean also sighed "My gran had told me that it is very rare and almost impossible for a person to become a werewolf without the downsides. As you can see Mark is not one of those cases, she gave the cure but it was the only she had and i had to use it on Amy. As soon as Mark had a taste of her blood it was over for him right then and there so the cure wouldn't have worked on him. I used it on Amy because i knew she probably didn't want to be some mindless beast" they all looked sad now. Sean looked to see Amy about to cry "However" he said making everyone look to him "There might still be a way to save him"


	12. Mut

The sun glaring through the treetops was what had woke him up, Mark sat up only to find himself alone in the forest. His pants were torn and his shirt was nowhere to be seen, his mind was a blur and fuzzy as he stood and walked around. Soon he came upon a campsite but there wasn't any people around, confused he walked around it, the coals of the fire were still warm so people must have been here recently but where were they? He checked an open tent to see a backpack just sitting there along with a pair of shoes that looked his size. He checked the other tent and again didn't see anyone and there was another backpack with shoes but these looked like girl shoes.

He frowned, where were these people if their stuff was here and not to mention their shoes. Like who goes walking around the woods without shoes, he then looked down at himself remembering he had no shoes on and was in fact walking around the woods barefoot. He sighed looking through the pack that was in the boys tent thinking to themself that it was their own fault for leaving all their stuff unattended. He found spare clothes and put them on, the pants were a bit long so he folded them up to his ankles, the shoes and socks were also a little big but he didn't care. The shirt was a normal black shirt and fit him kinda tightly, he also found a wallet, he was not happy about it but he opened it to see the id of a man with blond hair and was only nineteen. He took the sixty bucks in cash that was in the wallet before being a little nosey and look through the other pack, just like the other one there were spare clothes and a wallet. He opened it to see it belonged to a young girl with the same last name as the boy and she was only fifteen.

He felt bad for these kids but left the campsite after taking the twenty bucks in the girls wallet, he walked off again trying to find a road or any sign of life….What he found was neither. He walks for a bit before smelling something awful, he follows the smell and comes across a dead deer. The deer's head was laying two feet away from the body and it's stomach was ripped open and half eaten by something. Now in fear for his life he runs away from the deer, soon he found a road that led to town and took a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So who is this person we're going to go see again? An old friend of Marks?" Amy asked. Sean looked at her and was about to answer her but then her phone started to ring. Confused she takes it out of her pocket forgetting she even had it on her the whole time.

An unmarked number was trying to call her "Don't answer it" they all looked to Sean "It's most likely Mark, if he has forgotten what he did last night his first instinct would be to call the person he is most close with"

"Wouldn't that be his mom?" Ryan asked.

Sean shook his head "No because he didn't go right after his mom to bite, Amy is his mate in his mind and his animal instinct will take over to find her and have her with him at all times" and as if right on time her phone rings again, she looks at it sadly. She frowns and blocks the number, Sean gives her a small smile and rubs her shoulder before putting his hand back on the wheel "Don't worry Amy, we'll save Mark and he'll be back to normal in no time. I promise"

They drive in silence for little more with Ethan playing with the dogs before Tyler said something "How are we gonna save Mark and who is this person we are going to go see?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Sean yawned seeing a sign that said Hollow Road, he went down it "I'm not gonna lie because i haven't told the whole truth. I told you that we were going to see an old friend of Marks to get you to calm down a little because at first i had no idea what to do" they then seen a really big house in the distance "But since we have been on the road i came up with a plan, well not really but i know someone who can help us"

Everyone but Sean was in awe with how big the house was, Sean pulled up to the gate out front and stopped. There was a stone pillar with a small speaker on it "Who are you and what do you want?" said a man's voice over the speaker.

Sean cleared his throat "It's Sean Alvin"

"Sean? Sean who?" the man asked angrily.

Sean sighed and shook his head "It's the green haired kid always here with Malcolm?"

Everyone giggled and Sean told them to shut up "Oh Jack! Why didn't you just say so you irish bastard, come right in"

With that the gate opened letting them in, Sean pulled up to the house and a man came out with a smile on his face. The man was holding a martini in his hand and in a black slick robe while wearing slippers, Sean stopped the car and everyone got out. Sean walked up to him "Hey Alvin"

Alvin hugged Sean but he didn't hug back as happily as Alvin did "Oh Sean i haven't seen you since you were a baby"

Sean sighed "You seen me last year with dad Alvin" he groaned.

"Oh right" he said letting him go "Come come" he said motioning everyone inside with the dogs following. Alvin had his arm around Sean's shoulder "Now i know you didn't come here with a little boy band for the best coffee and cookies you could think of" Ethan lit up at that as another man came into the room with a tray of cookies and coffee "So what is it that ya need?' he asked.

Sean cleared his throat "Well do you remember the old legend back in ireland? With the wolf?"

Alvin drank his martini "Mmhm"

"Well you see a friend of ours got bit by the wolf"

"So? Just use the mix" Alvin said like it was that simple.

"Well that's the thing, we don't have any, i was thinking you-"

"Let me just stop you while you're ahead champ" Alvin said walking everyone to a bookcase before he opened it to reveal a lab full of boiling water in vials and witchcraft lined the walls "Do you really think i have wolfsbane mixed with silver and fae blood?" Sean went to open his mouth "Well i don't, do you have any idea how hard it is to get fae blood? It's not even sold on the black market"

"Then how can we help Mark?" Amy asked.

Alvin looked at her with narrowed eyes "Who are you to this Mark?" he asked he he scanned her up and down.

"I'm his girlfriend" she said shyly.

Alvin sighed rubbed his face then looked to Sean "What breed is he?"

"Breed? I really don't know to be honest because he looks like a mix, well the wolf that bit him looked like a mix as well but that one mostly walked on all fours"

"A mut werewolf? I have never heard of such a thing, do explain"

"Well he looks more wolf like and less human like an asian werewolf but they are like a normal more powered wolf, right?" Alvin nods "But he's also like a north american werewolf because he can run on two legs and has hands instead of front paws" Alvin nods some more as Sean continued to explain "But he is also three times the size of both of those breeds"

Alvin nods as he goes to look through all his vials looking for something when he picked up a small bottle "Now you said he got bit the Jefferson wolf yes?"

"Yes" Sean said.

"Well i might have a way to help you but i need his blood in order to help this Mark, but i would very much love to study his wolf form since mixes are rare if not impossible" he said placing the bottle down and turning around.

"Well how do we get some of his blood, isn't silver the only thing to hurt a werewolf? I'm pretty sure silver syringes aren't a thing" Ryan said making Tyler elbow him in the ribs "Ow, bitch" he mumbled.

"Well i have an idea, if you can get the beast to come here in his wolf form i can trap him and sedate him while we make a cure for him"

"Sounds like a good idea but how do we get him to come here?" Tyler asked to which Sean answered.

"Amy" he said.

"I'm sorry what?" she said.

"Not as dull as i thought you were" Alvin said sipping his martini some more "Jack a boy here has the right idea, Amy can lead him here" he said smiling.

"You want me to act as bait?" Amy asked the dumb question.

"Well yeah, you said you are his girlfriend meaning he is closest to you and therefore will come to you no matter what" Alvin said.

"Not to mention he has no idea i used my only cure on her after he bit her" Sean said.

Alvin's eyes shot open at that and he spit out his martini "He what?!" Amy was gonna open her mouth "No i heard you but do you have any idea how pissed he's gonna be when he finds out she isn't infected anymore? They do that because that's when they know who they want as their mate for life. Look just don't tell him until he is cured ok?" they all nod "Good, now you all have a werewolf to catch, don't worry about your little pouches. We'll take good care of them" Alvin said walking everyone back outside.

* * *

Mark was sitting in a coffee shop watching the tv news, there was a video of a monster running across a street. Something about it seemed off to him, the thing was wearing his pants and it had a tuft of black hair on it's head. He put his coffee down and listened in on the news anchor " _This video was taken last night by a couple passing through the area, the wife said the reason they had been recording was because of a song on the radio when the beast had stepped in front of their car. The beast then roared at them as you can see"_ the monster then growled in the video and roared at the car before it got on all fours still snarling. The car then backed up and full speed drove out of there before the monster was able to catch up to them and that's where the video ends.

Mark covered his mouth as the video replayed and and froze at the part where the beast got on all fours. He looked at it's eyes, those yellow glowing eyes and something came back to him….a memory. Those red glowing eyes tormented him. He was shocked, he could tell, THAT WAS HIM! He ran out of the shop without paying since everyone was engrossed into the tv, he was hyperventilating and threw up from a memory coming back to him of eating the heart of the man whose clothes he is wearing.

" _Oh god! That was ME?!"_ He said in his mind " _What the fuck is wrong with me? Those campers! Those people! Those poor people!"_ he walked to an ally and sat down before he started to break down with his head in his hands " _What is wrong with me?"_

" _ **Nothing is wrong with you"**_ Mark's head shot up from the strange dark voice in his head " _ **You are perfectly fine, there is no reason to fear your wolf Mark. Embrace it"**_

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

" _ **I am your inner voice of instinct, your inner wolf. You need not worry, for i am here to guide you"**_

"Have you been there this whole time? You made me kill all those people, i don't wanna listen to you" he said angrily.

" _ **I didn't make you do anything Mark, that was all you, you killed those people, you ate that man's heart and you LIKED IT! Didn't you?"**_ Mark shook his head saying 'no' over and over again " _ **Say it Mark! I know you enjoyed it, you savored it! You loved it!"**_ he just kept shaking his head " _ **Say it!"**_ the voice commanded.

Mark was crying from the voice yelling at him "Alright alright" he said in between sobs "I liked it"

" _ **You what?"**_

"I enjoyed it yes" he said still crying as the voice yelled at him again.

" _ **You loved it?"**_

"Yes" he said sobbing "Yes i did, i love...i loved it"

" _ **Good boy"**_ Mark couldn't help but feel like someone was rubbing his head so he looked back up to see nobody " _ **Now let us go and find our queen"**_ the voice said making something snap in Mark's mind, he had stopped crying and his eyes flashed gold for a second.


End file.
